


Playlist and Flowers

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Lydia has had enough of Victor and Simon.





	

Victor sighed happily as he was listening to a mixtape that Simon made for him, of all the song that reminded him of them, that's so sweet, Simon is the sweetest. 

He tuned around in his chair, calling out for Lydia, she walked towards the door, "Yes sir?"

Victor smiled clicking his pen in his hand, "Order Simon some flowers for me."

Lydia gives him a nod then grabs her phone and places an order for Simon's favorite flowers. 

Victor sees a picture of Simon and him on his phone then picked up smiling, "Hello love."

Simon grinned looking at the flowers on Magnus's table, "You got me my favorite flowers, that's so cute!"

Victor grinned back at hearing at how happy he made his boyfriend. 

The next day Victor turned to Lydia who was sitting in a chair, he called for her and her she raised her head up to look at him, she responded, "Yes Mr. Aldertree?"

Victor gave her a goofy grin that made Lydia look at him like he was crazy, he shook out of his thoughts, "I made Simon a playlist of songs to describe how I feel about him, do think these songs will fit?"

Lydia just stared at him with wide eyes, why is she still here again, "Umm I, - I don't -

Victor stood up to hand her the CD for her to listen. 

Lydia sighed then stood up to go find a radio to to see if these songs describe their love. 

Victor watched a slightly annoyed Lydia walk back into the room, trying not to laugh or scream. 

Lydia sighed, she responded, "These songs seem to fit you two nicely."

Victor nodded then pointed towards then CD, "Send that to my love would you."

Lydia tried not to barf and roll her eyes but nodded and exited out the room again for the second time that evening. 

Victor sighed when Lydia came back, he was looking at one of the windows in his office, he turned when he heard her heels click on the wooden floor, he said sadly, "Do you think Simon loves me?"

Lydia scrunched up her face, is he serious, okay she is not here for their ridiculous relationship drama, she stood up and grunted, "OKAY! I have had enough! Giving Simon flowers that was cute I admit, but then you wanted me to listen to your mixtape for Simon and the songs on there wow, Genuine - Pony that was so not necessary! I don't know how you twos relationship is to know which songs work!"

Victor stares at her in shock, "Wow sounds like you need to get laid."

Lydia screams out in annoyance and stomps out of the room, passing Simon who was waving at her, Simon smiled, "Hey Lyds!"

She screamed out startling others in the institute, "DON'T! DO NOT TALK TO ME!" 

Simon let out a whistle, "Wow! Wonder what's got her underwear in a bunch."


End file.
